


A Slow Seduction

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: She was a lone psychiatrist in a crowded room of psychiatrists





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written several years ago before Hannibal (the TV series) ended.
> 
> Thank you to Bryan Fuller for creating such an incredible world and narrative.

It had been a very slow seduction, their romance lasting years and full of threats.

When they began, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier had been a lone psychiatrist standing in a room full of psychiatrists.

He was a predator looking for his next prey; the beautiful withdrawn woman would do. He orchestrated their introduction with the framework of becoming one of her patients, attending her sessions regularly and sitting carefully across from her. Always he was faced with a mask of polite interest during sessions, nothing more or less. He recommended one of his more dangerous patients her way, and that was when Dr. Du Maurier had become much more interesting. A very intriguing game began.

She retreated and cut everyone off, including himself. That had not been his goal, but she happily lived alone without outside contact. He knew Dr. Du Maurier had an inkling of who he was, what he was. She even went so far as to refuse him when he asked to begin his sessions with her once again. That was when the elaborate killings began in earnest, and she contacted him after several months, inquiring after his needs still.

So, there he was again, sitting casually across from her as a patient, still completely unable to climb over her walls of professionalism as she slowly began to see through the stitching of his person suit.

Even when she began to offer him a glass of wine at the end of sessions, he was still unable to see over her walls. Bedelia Du Maurier completely perplexed him, and he could almost love her for it. When he quietly asked around, everyone admitted to knowing nothing about her but vague rumors they made up surrounding her inconvenient death of a patient. She was a non-person, beautiful and enticing, but completely ignored, especially now that she was withdrawn from the public eye.

The good doctor was a good substitute for his attentions until a more suitable audience could be determined.


End file.
